Dragon Slayer Problems
by thedesertfairy
Summary: Briel is a dragon slayer. She's looking for her mother, but what will happen when she fall into a heat when running into a certain ice wizard. What will happen when he goes to her aid with the help of two dragon slayers? Read to find out! Rated M for Adult Situations (Lemons later in story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Being a dragon slayer is awesome! Being a female who happens to also be a dragon slayer… Horrible. When I was growing up my mother Aurora told me I'd be an strong, just like all dragon slayers. It was my destiny. What the hell happened?! I grew up learning how to shape and control water and ice to my will, how to be the toughest, most feared water and ice mage. My mother was as proud of me as any dragon could be; she taught me how to be a dragon just like her. I was strong and scared of nothing. Then she left me when I was twelve; not even a goodbye, she just disappeared without a trace. I started wandering and learning how to turn my crude waves shards of ice into elegant weapons. That's when I learned that there was a strong difference between male dragon slayers and female. When I became of age I began to go through periods of time that could only be described as 'heats'. Instead of going through the heats like normal I went to a doctor and got a pheromone blocker, and it worked. When I went into heats, it was bearable and I always kept at least one emergency pheromone blocking shot on my person at all times. I think I keep talking to myself when I'm walking around. It's been five years since Aurora disappeared; I've been looking for her and dealing with heats. So far I've been across half of Fiore looking for her; I haven't even found a clue or a lead that might indicate where she could be. God, this is frustrating. While I was passing through Magnolia I picked up this diary, I needed something to write down my thoughts, it helps me stay focused and not babble to myself so much._

I was just about to finish my entry when I collided with a solid mass that knocked me on my ass. "Ow! Hey watch where you're going, jerk!" I said dusting myself off as I looked for my journal, which I couldn't seem to locate. Looking up I saw a raven haired guy with a scar over his left eyebrow, his eyes were such a dark blue they might look black in the right light. Standing up I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. It looked like he was chiseled from stone, very toned but still lean. He wore a necklace with a small sword on it and a guild emblem that resembled a flame sat on his right peck. I stared at him for at least thirty seconds before I realized he was talking to me. _He's really handsome..._

"Hey are you okay, I'm trying to talk to you but you keep staring with a dazed look. Did you hit your head or something?" He asked grabbing my shoulders. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I pointed at his bare chest and told him he was half naked. "CRAP! Where the hell is my shirt?!" he blurted looking around for the lost article of clothing. While he was distracted I spotted my journal; grabbed it, then quickly left before he noticed. I didn't stop hauling ass till I was a block away. I started to notice that I felt light headed and the first signs of a heat coming on. _Crap._ Then I really got out of there. I needed to find a secluded spot where no one would bother me and I needed to take my pheromone blocker as soon as I had the chance. Soon people around me would be affected by the scent of a dragon slayer in heat and if there happened to be a male dragon slayer he would come to claim me. So I ran like hell and didn't stop until I was at least ten miles into the forest. _Sometimes you have to admire the endurance of a dragon slayer_. I sat down with my back against a tree and tried to catch my breath again. All I managed to do was inhale the sent he left on my journal. It was really nice. _It, no_ _ **he**_ _smells like winter, like home._

"Mom, where are you I could really use your help right about now." I whispered to myself. I felt the signs of a heat coming back much stronger than before. I pulled up the skirt I was wearing to find the holster that held my pheromone blocker empty. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gray walked like he did from his apartment to the guild, like he did on most days. His route always took him through the shopping district, he didn't mind though, he enjoyed talking with vendors and citizens. He was almost out of the district when he followed his route around a corner and collided with something solid. That something solid then fell to the ground and yelled at him from it's spot.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going, Jerk!" Said what was easily decided, a female voice. She got up and looked like she was about to yell at Gray though seemed to completely forget the anger. Gray watched her face as he saw anger change into what could only be intrigue.

"Listen, I'm sorry about knocking you over I didn't see you. Are you new to Magnolia?" Gray asked while looking at woman. _She's really cute._ She wore a black skirt and a jacket with leather boots on her feet. He saw her nervously brushing her long purple hair out of her face, revealing light blue eyes and soft facial features. She had high cheekbones and soft pink lips. After a few seconds of silence he became worried. "Hey are you okay, I'm trying to talk to you but you keep staring with a dazed look. Did you hit your head or something?" he said grabbing her shoulders. She blushed and pointed at his chest, murmuring something about being naked. Gray noted the blush dusting her porcelain skin, then he looked down realizing he was holding a stranger while half naked. "CRAP! Where the hell is my shirt?!" When he turned around to look for the missing article, he heard quickly retreating footsteps. Whipping back around he saw the back of the girl he bumped into, she was running with impeccable speed. Bending down he grabbed his shirt and saw what appeared to be a syringe. _Medicine? She might need that. I'll get Natsu or Laxus, they'll be able to track her._ He thought determinedly. Rushing to the guild, he tore the doors open yelling for the specific guild mates. "Natsu, Laxus, I need one of you guys to help me find this girl. I crashed into her and she dropped this!" Gray said, holding up the syringe of unknown contents. Natsu's head popped up and made his way to Gray's side quickly while Laxus leisurely strolled over to the two.

"What'd you do this time Ice Princess?" Natsu asked, looking mildly concerned. Laxus stayed silent while keeping an eye on the syringe.

"I bumped into her, I must've scared her cause she bolted when I was looking for my shirt."

"Well its no wonder you scared her, have you seen your face?"

"Shut it, Flame Face!"

"Make me, Ice Cube!"

Laxus rolled his eyes and snatched the syringe out of Gray's hand, before the bickering pair of wizards noticed. He put the syringe to his nose, inhaling the sent of pomegranates and fresh water. He then slapped the syringe back into Gray's hand then turned to leave, following the very pleasant sent to its source. Seeing this, Natsu followed his lead by quickly picking up the same sent then rushing out the door to track it down with gray following in suit. "I've never smelt anything like that before, I think it smells better than fire. Hurry up Gay, I mean Gray!" Natsu laughed while running in for the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. Gray and Natsu ran to the edge of the forest and came upon Laxus who was standing still, just on the edge of the tree line. Once Natsu reached him he seemed to fall into a trance.

"Flame Brain; Laxus, what's the hold up?" Gray asked. Silence seemed to drag on before the two slayers spoke.

"It's a dragon slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The symptoms of my heat were in full swing now and it would be almost too late to use the pheromone blocker. Realizing that the only option I had left was to wait through the heat I began to devise the best way to hide myself. Holding up my hand I breathed "Water Dragon's Hanging Mist" and watched as fog gathered in the space near me, causing fog to cloud encircle me then expand exponentially.

"Ice Dragon Glass Cell!" I yelled as I stomped on the ground. I watched as ice began to create shell around me, sealing me inside, slowly fogging as my breath touched it. I sat down and tried to calm down, listening to the only sound I could hear, my breaths. _I hope this will be strong enough to keep me here for three days... This is the first real heat I've had in years. Someone help me._ The aching discomfort in my body was hitting an unbearable peak as my eyesight began to fade into darkness. As my eyes fell closed I thought I could almost hear voices. I was too tired to care, I just wanted to sleep. "Huh, its just like falling asleep. Yeah, that sounds nice. Sleep." My world faded to black just as the voices started to get a little louder.

Gray and the others walked through the thick mist looking for the girl Gray had seen.

"Her sent is everywhere. It's a lot stronger than anything I've smelt before. I think its stronger over here!" Natsu said rushing into the mist, and disappearing completely.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, "you're making the fog worse, lower the heat man!" He heard no response, he looked to where he thought Laxus was and only saw more incredibly dense fog. "Natsu; Laxus, where the hell are you!" Gray walked deeper into the fog after hearing only silence. After a few fast steps he walked face first into a tree. "FUCK THAT HURT!" he said rubbing his nose. _I need to do something about this damn fog! Wait... Fog is made out of water. I'm an idiot._ Gray shook his head as he released power, freezing the mist until it fell to the ground becoming frost. He walked in the direction he thought Natsu went in, minutes passed by without any sign of either dragon slayer. He was about to stop and go back when he heard a noise, like something colliding with a wall. He turned and ran in the direction of the noise finding Natsu and Laxus standing around a large Ice structure. Natsu and Laxus were slamming their fists into the ice while wearing a face he'd never seen on either man. It looked somewhat mad, their magic was surrounding them but they couldn't break through the glass. "Natsu, what the hell why'd you just run off you ass!" Gray said trying to get his attention. Natsu didn't seem to hear me. Gray grabbed his shoulder and turned him around seeing something wrong with is teammate. Natsu's eyes were slits; his breathing ragged, and his canines were longer than he'd ever seen. _Somethings wrong with him._ Gray turned to Laxus and saw the same signs. _Shit this is bad._

"Huh, its just like falling asleep." Gray stopped. The voice came from the ice. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Sleep." Gray put his hands on the ice.

"Ice make: SNOW!" he yelled, transforming the ice cell. Snow fell on the girl inside the cage, once made of ice. Gray leaned down and looked at her, and noticed the absence of her moving chest. "Shit, she's not breathing." putting his hands on either side of her face he resuscitated her, breathing air into her mouth. He started to feel light headed as he heard two separate growls coming from above him.

"She's mine." Natsu and Laxus said simultaneously, staring each other down Gray completely forgotten . When the dragon slayers began to fight, Gray shielded the girl from them. He positioned himself over her, thinking of a way out of the rapidly growing danger they were now in. A soft mewling brought him out of his revere, the girl was rousing under him. Her eyes fluttered open, he could see the snow he made peppering her eye lashes. Her face reddened as she realized what position they were currently in. Gray was just about to start muttering apologies when they heard rather than saw Laxus go flying into a tree, knocking it down with the strength behind the attack.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Natsu screamed flying at Laxus in a rage. The girl under Gray Immediately reached for her leg

"Damn it, I forgot I lost it." she breathed shakily.

"Lost what?" Gray replied.

"A pheromone blocker, they're... like this because of me." whispered to him, trying to hide from to two slayers using gray.

"Oh!" he pulled out the syringe. "This?" Seeing her eyes widen, he knew he was right. She swiftly grabbed his hand bringing the needle into her leg with a gasp. Her fingers walked across his hand reaching and pushing the plunger, administering the medication. He watched as she clamped her eyes shut and held her breath. "Hey, are you okay? You need to breathe. Open your eyes, c'mon!" he demanded, bringing his hand up to her face again. She opened her eyes at the touch, Gray could see her pupils dilate and contract from what he assumed was pain. Her eyes flickered from him to the dragon slayers fighting near them. Gray leaned closer to her, "Breathe. Now." He was starting to feel something other than the need to protect her at the moment. _It would be so easy to kiss her right now. To touch her. Woah, what the hell why am I thinking that way?!_ He leaned in so that their lips were impossibly close to touching, "I said breathe." he closed the gap between their lips forcing air into her lungs. He pulled away after feeling her accept the air. _Why did I just kiss her. I don't know her, but oh Mavis I want to do it again._ She started breathing again with the faintest of moans, which sent the fight behind them into even more of a frenzy. Gray felt the temperature of the girl below him notch up at least ten degrees.

" The slayers, they're fighting to claim me." She told him softly, "I don't want them to." she pulled gray by his shirt, taking his lips with hers.

I was kissing a stranger. A very hot stranger but still. He pulled me closer to him and I felt the muscles that I had seen earlier. I started to whimper, wanting more of him touching me. We pulled apart when the need for air finally made itself known.

"We should leave." He said roughly, not moving an inch.

"I have to wait for the blocker to take affect. Or we risk getting caught by those two."

"What's your name?"

"Briel, Briel Glacera, and what is the name of the man I'm currently under?"

"Gray.. Uh Gray Fullbuster. Sorry about that by the way, they started to go at it. This was the only thing I could think of."

"Its probably my fault, I, um, have that affect on men.." I replied, blushing furiously. Gray looked like he started to feel normal again, looking down at the me he started to blush. The two dragon slayers behind us started to stop fighting. "I would say it's working, now." I said softly. Gray didn't move. "Um, Gray? I think you can move now." I whispered to him, smiling at the redness of his face.

"Oh, uh yeah sure." He muttered getting off of me, noticing the new found tightness in his pants. W _hoops... Sorry?_

"What the hell happened Gray? How did I get here?" The pink haired boy asked rubbing the newly acquired cuts and bruises, while walking over to Gray and I.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember was seeing the forest line. After that everything just went blank, I don't think it was any type of magic though." The blond one muttered seemingly lost in thought. He and the pinkette both held the same expression of befuddlement. I began to feel uncomfortable, like the two would revert back to their more 'basic' of instincts.

"You two went ballistic, like you were gunning to kill each other for-"

"You probably triggered some defense spell. Well it's been one hell of a day, thanks for the meds. I'll be going now, see ya!" I cut him off, grabbing my journal and running for the city thinking of staying in an inn for the next three days that would make me very hard to be around. I heard the crunch of crisp leaves under my boots as I felt my heart sinking. I took advantage of a stranger, albeit an irresistible looking stranger but a stranger none the less. Tears began to rise to my eyes, thinking of how disappointed my mother would be of me for what I'd done. I felt like a coward for running but I couldn't stop; they were more than what I could possibly handle, two dragon slayers when I can barely keep thoughts of what my libido wants to do to Gray out of the front of my mind. So I ran. I figured that Gray would tell the other two the limited details about me, and that they might come after me. The smell of the forest began to change, melding with the smells of the city. When my feet hit stone I looked for the nearest inn, wanting to desperately get out of the open area. People filled the busy street, with small children and adults laughing and running to and fro. I stopped running after I almost ran a little girl over. _They're going to track me by sent, I need to do something about that._ I thought as I ripped pieces of my skirt off then slipping them into the bags of random people. _That should do it._

Walking farther down the street I found an inn placed above a bar. I looked around me for any pink or blond hair before I entered the bar. When I closed the door behind me I breathed a sigh of relief, putting my journal under my arm. The bar was somewhat full of people drinking by themselves. I walked to the bar, ordering whiskey on the rocks and asking the bartender about a room.

"We've got a couple rooms left, anything you want specifically?" He asked, sliding me the stiff drink.

"Big bed, and a quiet room. You think you can help me out, I ripped my skirt, I really need a new one."

"Sure, my sister can do that, I'll send her to your room later." He replied handing me a key.

"One more thing," I said, "Gimme a bottle of this?" holding up the glass filled with amber liquid. The . bartender nodded reaching under the bar then placed a full bottle of whiskey on the bar counter. Holding the key and glass in one hand and the bottle in the other I made my way up the stairs to the left of the bar, letting the scents and sounds of the of the building drift around me. "I need a long hot bath." I sighed to myself, walking into the rented room, putting my journal on the small dresser near the bed. The room smelled like wood and old books, which was oddly comforting. it held a kitchenette a small dinner table and comfortable looking chairs along with a small fire place and small couch against the far wall. It might as well have been home, since I usually spent my nights in the forest in a tree. I walked into the bathroom, nonchalantly shedding my clothes along the way, yet miraculously keeping my glass in my hand with it's contents still inside. After turning the tap on I stood and emptied my glass, placing the glass next to the sink on the counter. While waiting for the tub to fill I couldn't help but think of the guy I woke up under. "Gray." I breathed feeling heat rush to my cheeks and warmth enveloping my body. I could still feel the hardness of muscles and taste of his lips. _What would've happened if I didn't use the blocker?_ Thoughts and phantom sensations raced across my mind and skin, making my knees weak and an ache between my thighs known. " -Nng... Fucking heats." I said thickly pouring myself another glass of whiskey and stepping into the almost scalding hot water in the bathtub. "Well, this is going to be a long night." I murmured to myself as my right hand slipped between my thighs, my mind still conjuring images of the stranger that prompted such thoughts.

* * *

 **Hello readers, I apologize for such short chapters, I'm trying to do better. I hope you like the story so far, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. This isn't my first work of fiction, but it is the first one I've started to post. Tell me what you think about the 1st person/3rd person (** **omniscient) views?**

 **-TheDesertFairy, A.K.A Alexa**


	4. Chapter 4

Gray; Natsu, and Laxus ran trying to catch up with Briel. They stopped breathing hard, looking through crowded streets for a glimpse of purple hair. The moments seemed to stretch before anyone said anything.

"She went that way!" Natsu practically yelled in excitement, as if he was hunting a large reward.

"No, you idiot her sent is coming from that direction." Laxus argued using his height to 'assert' his dominance over the group. Looking at the two agitated slayers Gray could tell they were still on edge.

"Well first one to her wins!" Natsu yelled sprinting in one direction.

"Please you wouldn't know what to do with her even if you did win. She'll be in for some fun when I win." Laxus retorted running in the other direction. Gray had a sense of dread wash over him. _So that's what she meant. Shit, I can't stop both of them._ Gray looked frantically for a way to keep something horrible from happening. When looking in the directions the slayers went in he saw a flash of purple. He found her, she was on the steps of a inn connected to a bar. He began running to her when she down the street then entered the bar portion of the inn.

"Hurry up Gray, gotta warn her about Laxus and Natsu." He told himself, picking up the pace he bumped into a few people on the bustling street full of vendors and citizens. When he came to the door he hesitated while reaching for the handle. _What if she's meeting someone..? What if she won't see me..? It doesn't matter, I need to warn her._ He grabbed the door handle and pushed with renewed purpose. He walked into the bar looking for her beautiful face and came up short. He felt a moment of panic. _She's... with someone..?_ Gray looked to the bartender, the man was polishing a glass with a rag with a relaxed attitude. Gray walked up to the wooden bar, getting the attention of the man behind it.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely while still polishing the glass.

"Ah, yeah I think you can. My girlfriend came in here a little bit ago, she should've gotten a room for us?" Gray hoped the lie would be convincing. Half a second passed before he realized how his question sounded, he felt his cheeks burn. The bartender smiled and told him what room she was in and gave him an key. "Uh, Shot of whiskey? Something strong." Gray awkwardly ordered. The man behind the bar walked to shelves on the wall that held various bottles of alcohol. He grabbed a mostly full bottle bringing to the counter of the bar. He pulled a large shot glass from somewhere below, after filling it to the brim. He slid the glass to Gray and said;

"One-hundred jewel for the shot, eighty for the bottle your girlfriend bought." Gray nodded drinking the shot in one go, then proceeded to put the money on the table. He took the key and made his way to the stairs, venturing to her room. He got halfway up the stairs when he began to feel lighter, more confident. _Woah what the hell was in that shot?_ He forgot the anxiety he originally felt upon entry of the inn. When he made it to her door he knocked three times, feeling a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth he'd never been in this situation. _It's not going to happen... but it might._ Hearing no answer to his knocking he unlocked the door, seeing her clothes strewn all over the floor he entered feeling slightly concerned. Closing the door behind him, he sighed hearing the soft click of the deadbolt locking. Gray looked around the room seeing a large bed; a kitchenette, a small love seat and a cozy fireplace. He walked to the bed seeing a small book, he started reading when a sound caught his attention and made his pants extremely tight. He could've sworn his name was just moaned, he closed the book putting it on the nightstand as he made his way towards the sound. He held his breath listening for the sound again, his pulse speeding by the second.

"Mmm, Gray..." Briel was moaning his name. He felt like a voyeur listening to her like this, even if she was thinking of him.

"Briel, it's me, Gray. Uh... I think... I mean we need to talk. I'll be on the couch. Sorry to uh interrupt." He stammered feeling like a nervous preteen. Sitting on the couch he became aware of the bulge in his jeans. He quickly put his hand in his lap and searched his mind to calm down. Seeing master Makarov through a peep hole in the pool came to the forefront of his mind. Gray almost screamed, the tightness in his pants completely forgotten. _Aww c'mon why'd it have to be that. That has to be in the top five of worst experiences._ He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Looking up felt like a punch to the stomach, Briel walked into the main room in only a towel showing off her milky skin and curvaceous figure. He watched entranced as she walked to him. His eyes traveled from her long legs to her slim waist to her generous cleavage, even her slim delicate looking fingers wrapped around a bottle of whiskey turned him on. He Immediately felt hotter when she sat down on the bed across from him crossing her legs as she leaned forward, her face flushed and framed by her damp amethyst hair. Gray felt like he forgot to breathe, like all the blood in his body was suddenly focused somewhere else entirely. She looked truly god like, her cerulean eyes piercing yet openly curious. Her skin was flawless, she captured the definition of beauty perfectly. He coughed trying to regain control over his brain. "T-hey're still looking for you." He managed while quickly putting his hands in his lap.

"Hmm?" She hummed looking slightly confused. She leaned in closer, as if it would help her understand better.

"Natsu and Laxus, the dragon slayers from before." He tried, his attention was slowly slipping away with every breath he took. Her figure was starting to become his main thought, the longer he sat the less of a threat he felt. "Mind if I have some of that?" Gray muttered pointing to the half empty bottle. She walked to him, looking down at him as she held the bottle in front of him. When he reached for said bottle she raised it to her lips taking a drink, silently daring him to take it from her. Swallowing hard he stood, now taller than her, he reached for the bottle again feeling the hard glass under his fingers. Raising the bottle to his lips he drank, finding himself unable to break eye contact with creature in front of him. He felt the burn of the whiskey as it slid down his throat, but he didn't stop until his need for air demanded he do so. He offered the bottle to her, feeling his thoughts fighting to stay relevant. "You should be somewhere safe, not here." He slightly slurred.

"Aren't I safe if you're here though?" She purred taking the bottle from his grasp and placing it somewhere near by before returning to face him.

"I could keep you safer somewhere else, you know." He said stepping forward slightly.

"Oh, like where? Can you, can you keep me safe?" She whispered laying a hand on his bare chest. "When did you take off your shirt, Gray?" He cursed under his breath while she walked closer, intimately close. She began to purr his name, slightly scratching his chest, easily catching his attention.

"What?" he asked softly bringing his hands up to her waist. Briel looked down at the floor trying to put the words together in her mind.

"I... Um.." She gave up looking up at him when he surprised her with a kiss. At first she didn't respond then she returned the kiss with fervor, forgetting the fact that in this situation she was the danger to Gray.

When he broke the kiss, he felt like he was on fire. Every nerve came alive with just one kiss, he could only imagine what other activities would feel like. He pulled her closer feeling her chest against his, recapturing her lips in a heated kiss. He slipped his tongue in between her lips, tasting her as their tongues battled for dominance. Gray began to explore her body with his hands, he squeezed her perfect ass, grinning into the kiss after hearing her gasp. Gray began to walk Briel back to the bed, lowering her down when the back of her knees hit the edge. Using one hand to hold him up he loosened the towel pulling it off her at a tortuously slow pace. Once the towel was no longer an obstacle, Gray gazed at the most enticing creature he'd ever come into contact with. She covered her heavenly breasts, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Tsk-tsk, I want to see all of you so don't hide from me." He crooned to her, kissing her gently as he removed her arm, Gray took one of her incredibly soft breasts in his hand, squeezing softy while listing to Briel moan his name over and over. "You're perfect." He breathed kissing his way to her ear while sweeping his hand down her body reaching the apex between her thighs. Hearing her gasp turn into a cry of pleasure as he massaged her most sensitive area, he kissed his way to the nape of her neck sucking and nipping on the soft skin along the way. He began to suck and lightly bite the soft flesh at the nape of her neck while rubbing her along her folds and circling her sensitive nub,humming in content when her cries became louder and higher pitched.

"Gray!" She screamed, coming undone under him. He chuckled, thinking, _This is only the start._

Briel snaked her fingers into his hair pulling him into a hungry kiss. Her dragon instincts beginning to take hold in her movements. She broke the kiss, taking the moment to look into Gray's eyes. They were changing starting to take a more beastly shape. Looking at his teeth she noticed his canines began to look sharper. "Gray," She started putting her hand on his chest. "we can't, you're starting to change because of me." He growled at her words, reaching up she put her hand on his cheek smiling sadly. "Gray, look," She ran her thumb on one of his canines, she barely applied pressure and she began to bleed. "if we continue we could seriously hurt each other. Gray looked at the thin blood trailing down her hand, thinking of his earlier actions he looked to her neck to see there was blood staining her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Fuck, did I? How? Shit, I'm so sorry Briel!" He pulled them both into a sitting position, holding her in a tight embrace, hiding his face in her wounded shoulder whispering frantic apologies.

"Shh, Gray you didn't know, its alright. Look at me please?" She asked softly, his response was to hold her tighter still. "It's not your fault, don't hide from me, please Gray." Briel tried to calm him with soothing words, she began to draw small circles on his back with her fingers, kissing the nape of his neck sensually .

"I'm sorry I don't understand how it happened, I swear Briel." He whispered into her skin. She pulled back seeing a teary eyed Gray looking devastated. She saw a red smudge on his lips, leaning in slowly she kissed him gently. Gray couldn't help but return the kiss, feeling greedy in accepting her affections.

"Let's just sleep okay, we can go somewhere else in the morning." Briel smiled as she gently pulled Gray off the bed to help him out of his remaining clothes. Gray pulled the sheets back; slipping under them then holding them open for her. She climbed into bed and cuddled into his chest listening to the steady heart beat beneath her ear. Gray laid on the mattress stiffly, berating himself for harming the woman next to him. He got lost in his angered thoughts until he felt soft kisses pressed to his bare chest. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure I guess, what type of story?"

"Your story."

"Oh."

"It's okay if you don't want to. I could tell you mine if you want."

"Alright."

"I've been looking for my mother, she left me one day when I was young. She was a great mom, she taught me how to use Water and Ice magic. One time I made an Ice sculpture of us. I loved her, she taught me how to be as tough as her. As tough as a dragon. Then she left me. I looked for years, I constantly searched for her. I wanted her to see that I got stronger, so I trained really hard. But two years ago I learned about my heats. She said that it would be normal for me to look for someone to be with for the rest of my life. I was so young I didn't understand. My first heat was horrible, there was another dragon slayer in the area. I almost froze a town trying to save myself, he acted like a wild animal. He had this snake with him. He... He tried to claim me, he almost did too. Then I realized I was the real monster, I was so scared. I- I was so scared I thought... I thought I would be bonded to someone who only thought of me as a possession. I just thought if I could get him away from me I could run, ice formed around me then burst outward encasing anything it touched. After that I ran, I didn't stop until I collapsed. After that I've been using pheromone blockers to keep the heats from happening every month. I was late on one dose before today. Every man in the near vicinity tried to get me to some degree. If they're around me during a heat they... Change. They started to look and act more like dragons. Their teeth became sharper, they acted rougher, more territorial, their eyes... They stopped listening to me after they started to change. After that I was always pretty diligent about taking it. Until today, that is."

"How did you get me to stop?" Gray finally asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just did I guess. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright." He paused for a moment in thought. "Why'd you run away to the forest?"

"It's not like I had a shelter I could run to. I've pretty much always hid in forests."

"Oh."

"Goodnight Gray."

"Goodnight Briel." Gray whispered feeling exhaustion pulling at his mind. _Maybe I should take her to Fairy Tail when her heat ends..._ His mind produced pictures of what they could do if she joined the guild; going on missions, laughing, being something more than guild mates? He couldn't help recalling feeling her in his arms, he smiled as sleep finally took him.

* * *

 **Alright guys there's the newest chapter yet. I have big plans for this fic, and I'll start pulling some major arcs into it. I hope you'll continue to read.**

 **-Alexa**

 **P.S. Feel free to give me a message if you'd like me to write a prompt. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up gasping for air, scared out of my mind. It felt like a white hot branding iron was touching every inch of my skin, searing into my muscles and drying my throat. My first instinct was to get water. I tried to get out of bed only to feel heavy arms keep me pinned down. Fear instantly enveloped me. _Its a slayer, I'm going to be claimed. NO! PLEASE NO!_ I started hyperventilating, thrashing in an effort to escape the strong arms encasing me. The arms around me tightened their grip, sending a fresh wave of panic through my veins. "NO I WON'T LET YOU!" I tried rasped trying to escape my bonds. My muscles felt like they were pulling themselves apart, my stomach knotting itself over and over. The arms around me vanished leaving me trembling in pain. I moved to get away, falling onto the floor when my muscles failed me. The pain exploded through my body forcing my eyes shut, I whimpered feeling helpless once again. This pain was so familiar, I'd felt it once before. This pain was my heat, driving me to mate. It was my punishment for rejecting a mate, my body wracking itself with pain until my 'needs' were met.

"Briel!" A voice called, it seemed frantic. I felt myself being hoisted up and back on to the bed. "Come on Briel open your eyes!" there it was again. _Who's Briel?_ I thought as another wave of pain washed over my skin, pulling a strangled cry from my throat. Hands roamed my body gently, probably searching for injury. The hands glided up to my face, accompanied by the voice from earlier. "Briel, please open your eyes. Tell me what to do, please!" it pleaded. _That voice..?_ I pried my eyes open with much difficulty to be bombarded by light. Once my eyes focused I saw a shirtless man wrapped in sunlight, his eyes filled with concern and panic. "Fuck you're burning up, Ice Make: Frost!" A moment of relief washed over my body, the heat replaced with a pleasant coolness. Feeling strong enough to communicate I forced out a request for water from my dry throat. The man left faster than my disoriented eyes could follow, returning with a glass in tow. He lifted me into a sitting position, holding me from behind while he brought the glass to my lips. I downed the glass instantly feeling the burning being quelled by the drink. _This feels so much worse than last time. Gray?_ I thought absent-mindedly. With my mind coming out of it's panicked state, the pain began to lessen enough to think coherently. If I didn't tell Gray what was happening there would be a chance of him leaving to find help, since my pheromones will be in full swing I doubted very much that would be a smart course of action. Gray took the empty glass from my shaky hands putting somewhere close by, returning to hold me and apply ice to my heated skin. The coolness and the embrace was enough for me to fall prey to the effects of my heat.

"Nng, Gray?" I whimpered wanting to feel his cool touch stamp out the fire currently cascading against my skin.

"Yeah, it's me. Briel what's wrong? Tell me what to do." He pleaded pulling me into his chest. I started to pant in arousal, contact with him felt like heaven.

"Heat... I- I need you... Please!" I groaned the end feeling my body throb uncomfortably. I whined at the loss of contact when Gray moved to sit in front of me. His face was serious as he looked at me.

"Are you sure? What if I hurt you like last night?" He questioned, his eyes full of concern. I couldn't help but lean forward, trying to regain the contact between us.

"I'm not scared. Gray I need you, please. Touch me; bite me, fuck me. I can't stand this pain any longer." I cried out. At the mention of pain Gray's eyes widened in realization. He closed the distance between us, kissing me as he lowered me to the bed. His hands glided over my body sending the most amazing sensations I'd ever felt resting in their wake. I threaded my fingers into his soft black locks, tugging him down for a kiss. He took control of the kiss, pushing his hips into mine causing gasps and moans to leave my lips. His hand trailed down my to my breasts, teasing the already peaked buds while squeezing the mounds softly. Every pinch and tug was felt like it was connected to the apex of my thighs, feeling a particularly hard tug I involuntarily bucked my hips up into his. Gray growled lowering himself to take one of the raised peaks into his mouth, nipping and sucking on my pert nipple. The sensations were driving me higher and higher, Gray had barely touched me and I was already trembling in pleasure. Gray's hand moved to my soaking folds, pushing into my wet heat while rubbing his thumb on my bundle of nerves. I saw white, my walls gripped his fingers as I rode out the waves of my climax screaming Gray's name. He slowly pumped into me as I rode out my high while running his tongue lightly across my heated skin. I called to him with labored breath, still feeling the heat just under my skin. Looking up at me brought his fingers to his lips, cleaning off my glistening juices. I couldn't prevent the whimpers that sprung forth from my throat, his eyes darkened before he recaptured my lips in a searing kiss. I moaned at the feel of him positioning himself at my entrance, wetting his member with my arousal. I tried grinding against him wanting more friction, only to feel him back away hearing him chuckle. "Gray!" I exclaimed looking him in the eye waiting for him to make the next move.

"I know, I just couldn't help it. You look sexy like this, all hot and bothered." He admitted knowing, what he now knew to be her heat, affecting him. He enjoyed watching her reaction of brief embarrassment before thrusting into her fully. His intrusion made her gasp and close her eyes, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape. Her tightness around him was unbelievable, Gray groaned feeling her wet heat pull him in. He tried to stay as still as possible to let her adjust to his admirable size, though Briel had other plans. She rolled her hips against him feeling delicious friction, moaning lustfully. Taking the hint Gray snapped his hips forward and was rewarded by Briel's cries of ecstasy. He muffled her cries with a kiss, nipping her bottom lip in asking for entrance which she gladly gave. Their tongues slid together until his need for air became to strong to ignore. Gray kissed his way to her wounds on her neck, lightly kissing and sucking on the love bites. Gray felt an urge to give her more, being unable to ignore it he gave her new nips and sucked leaving hickeys behind. Gray felt her start to tremble under him and redoubled his efforts while whispering obscene things in her ear. When she came he saw spots in his vision, her walls clamped down on him so tightly he couldn't keep himself from following her lead. Screaming her name he emptied himself into her before collapsing next to her feeling somehow energized. She looked much more comfortable, snuggling into his waiting arms. She seemed to be purring, Gray tried not to imagine scenarios including her in revealing neko attire. He failed.

"Gray?" Briel sighed catching his attention.

"Hmm?"

"This place isn't safe enough for me to ride out my heat in. my sent will be everywhere." she told him worriedly.

"How long do we have to get you to my place?" he questioned moving to grab her clothes.

"Less than an hour, I think." Briel replied uncertainly. He nodded giving handing her the clothes she'd previously worn. He dressed quickly then helped her.

"We can get to my apartment in about fifteen minutes if we hurry." Gray said gathering the last bits of belongings before opening the door. He grabbed her belongings, she noted. They left the inn quickly after paying, Gray leading the way through the somewhat busy streets. They started to jog when Briel voiced the fact that she was getting hot again. They ran into a petite blunette, Gray pleaded with her to hel him by putting runes on his apartment. After agreeing she ran with the couple to his home. Gray opened the door, immediately leading the girl to his bedroom promising to return in a moment. Gray asked the mage to make runes that no one could cross without permission from him only.

"Alright Gray, how long do they need to be up for?" The small girl asked curiously.

"I'll call you using a lacrima when it's safe for them to come down." He answered trying to remain calm.

"Done, Gray. Anything else?" She said waiting for a response.

"Thanks Levy, uh I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone." He told her. He heard Briel calling him from inside. "I have to go, thank you again." He said before closing the door, turning to look for the sound. He didn't get the chance to look far since Briel stood in front of him clad in only a bra and panties. The sight of her made him instantly hard. "B-Briel you're..." ' _mine.', h_ e finished in his mind she walked to stand in front of him, he felt heat radiating off of her skin. She started tugging at his clothes, silently demanding him to remove them. "Round two then, huh?" He asked, smirking when she nodded pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, what will happen next? Who will our heroin encounter? Find out in the next chapter..! Maybe.**

 **-Alexa**


End file.
